An Owls Cobalt Blues
by spelerison
Summary: "He took my sister from me, he hurt the last living family I've got and he's going to pay for it! ...it might not be today or tomorrow but he will." Set in the 1940's a crazy mix of NCIS, SVU, Criminal Minds, and Leverage. Features a gangster Rossi, Nate and Munch as Detectives under Cragen's command, Gibbs and Fornell as feds, Parker and Spencer as siblings, and so much more.
1. Significance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor am I claiming to own any of the following shows or their respective characters. No profit is being made and no infringement is intended. Leverage, Criminal Minds, Law and Order:SVU, NCIS and any other recognizable characters, phrases, quotes, lines or locations belong to their respective owners and not me.

**Chapter One: Significance**

**"We learn more by looking for an answer to a question and not finding it than we do from learning the answer itself." Lloyd Alexander**

**Winchester, Nevada**

**November 3, 1942**

The pungent odor of blood was a stark contrast to the normally crisp clean air of these last few nights.  
>For there, kneeling beside the cause of such a smell and their latest victim was New York native and detective with the LVPD for 12 years, John Munch.<p>

Walking up to his partner, Nathan Ford asks, "Does it look like the same man?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to ask though because next thing Nathan knows is Munch is no longer kneeling but within inches of his face.

"No it doesn't!" Munch yells sarcastically. "Use your eyes Nate. What other murderers have we come across that tattoo an owl on their victims before evidently, raping them and then proceeding to stab them to death?" Munch finished his voice lowering as he continued. "What I really don't understand though," he turns to look back at what probably used to be a vibrant young blonde. "Is after all this; why he takes the time to redress them? It's always in that same blue dress. What's so significant about that dress?"

Quickly recovering from the shock of his friend's unusual outburst, Nate attempts to soothe his anger and fraying patience. "Munch, listen, I know how much you wanted to find the person responsible for this before there was a fourth victim, believe me I do because I did too, but we've got to stay calm and focused if we want to find him and make sure that there won't be a fifth."

Taking a deep breath than sighing Munch slowly ran his hand over his face trying to calm his emotions. "You're right. It's just been three months ya' know. That should have been more than enough time to figure this out before another..." he trailed off watching their newest victim being loaded to head to the morgue. Shaking his head to clear it of such depressive thoughts, Munch started heading to their crime scene to continue the investigation, stopping right before reaching his destination he starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nate asks, stopping just behind him.

"Me telling you your right. There must have been something in my coffee."

"The real question," Nate says ignoring the jab from his partner, "Is what is the significance behind the owl?" and with that question yet to be answered, they continued on to their crime scene hoping to find anything that might move the investigation along.

**"There are five stages of grief. Try not to go through all of them at the same time." ( Det. John Munch Law and Order:SVU)**


	2. Sanity

**"My psychiatrist told me I was crazy and I said I want a second opinion. He said okay, you're ugly too." Rodney Dangerfield**

**"If we weren't all crazy, we'd just go insane." Jimmy Buffett**

**Chapter Two: Sanity**

**November 6th,1942  
>Las Vegas, Nevada<br>**  
>Sitting behind his desk Dr. Mallard called his receptionist, Breena Palmer into his office to go over the days schedule.<p>

"Yes Dr. Mallard" Breena replied knocking on the door as she walked through.

"Why yes," Dr. Mallard says, looking up from the file he'd been reading.  
>"I wanted to ask you if Mr. Langdon's son was still coming to visit and whether or not you could try and get Mrs. Hingston to reschedule.<br>You see today is the day that Mr. Reid is bringing his lovely mother Diana to come and stay with us for awhile.  
>You remember the lad don't you?" And without giving poor Breena the time to answer he continued.<br>"Well of course you do. He's the fine young man who's been around an awful lot these past few days to get all of his mother's paperwork in order so she need not worry about a thing.  
>He even brought his sister along to fix the room to their mothers liking so she can be at ease when she arrived.<br>It is nice to see that there are still young ones who show so much respect and love for their mother, even with the condition that theirs was granted."

Sighing with relief that her boss' latest ramble seemed to have come to an end Breena hurriedly answered his questions.  
>"I think with a little persuading I can get Mrs. Hingston to reschedule. She always has had a soft spot for me, but I think you'll hear about it come your next appointment.<br>Mr. Langdon's son phoned earlier to apologize that he would not be stopping by today.  
>I already informed Michael of this and he did not take it well. You know, he takes it so hard when his son promises to visit and then doesn't show.<br>I really did try to explain to Tom that it's not good for his fathers' emotional stability to get his hopes up with these false promises, but he assured me that next time he says he's coming he will be here. Also, I took the liberty to get Jimmy to inform Gideon that Michael wasn't doing too well.  
>So Gideon called me and said he would make sure to clear some time for them to have a session and make sure that Michael was openly communicating his worries.<br>He also said that he would contact you later to discuss any concerns or medication adjustments he thinks may be needed." And with that said Breena turned to leave throwing over her shoulder as she went, "I'm heading to make sure Finn has got everything clean and ready for when Mrs. Reid arrives. Call me if you need anything!"

Watching as Breena retreated Dr. Mallard grabbed the file he had been reading and slid it in the cabinet behind the labeled 'R'.  
>He then exited his office pulling the door behind him and started down the hall to begin his morning rounds.<p>

**"Oh, I always talk to my guests. The difference here is you talk back."  
>("Ducky" Mallard -NCIS)<strong>


	3. Indecision

**Chapter Three: Indecision**

**"When preparing to travel, lay out all your clothes a**_**nd all your money. Then take half the clothes and twice the money." Susan Heller**_

**"The world is a book, and those who do not travel read only a page." St. Augustine**

Driving towards Bennington Sanitarium where he and his sister were entrusting Dr. Mallard with their mothers care, Spencer glanced to his side where his mom was reading the newspaper mouth agape, with her hand in front of it.

"What is it?" he asked hoping that what his mother was reading wasn't about to send her into an episode.  
>Especially not after the night they had previously, spending most of it trying to convince his mother that his sister had only went out<br>to get dinner and that; no she would not rob the jewelry store, and no she would not come back with a swarm of police following her.  
>So no, they would not all be taken to holding cells where they'd be drugged and tortured until they were no longer of use; finally being thrown in a black pit somewhere to slowly rot.<p>

"They found another poor girl," Diana stated clearly upset by this revelation.

"I thought those killings stopped." Parker stated from the back seat.

"Killers don't just stop Parker." said Spencer slightly annoyed at his sister who was leaning over the chair  
>popping gum in his ear. "When was she found?" he asked his mother, finding himself curious with the murders that had been taking place.<p>

"Well you know journalists work for the government to hide the truth from us commoners, who they think are actually dumb enough to believe what they have their spiders weaving, but you see in the process of trying to pull the wool over our eyes they have blinded themselves into false security believing that we actually believe what they state to be truth. But to answer your question, one Olivia Benson says she was found the third night of this month."

"What I still don't get is why they're being killed.  
>According to the detectives' statement when they had found the last victim it was said that theft was not the motivation behind the attacks.<br>Why even bother killing someone if it wouldn't be for money?" Parker thought out loud slowly leaning back to be sitting in her own seat once more.

"There are plenty of reasons to want someone dead Parker." Spencer replied trying to pull her out of her thoughts.  
>He didn't like the scary gleam that came to her eye whenever money was mentioned.<p>

"Let's drop such a depressing subject, shall we?  
>After all, these are the last few moments I'm going to have with my children<br>for God knows how long." Diana replied morosely, not liking her current situation but knowing it indeed was for the best.

"Mom we've talked about this and we all agreed."

"I know what our conclusion was Spencer," Diana said cutting her son off "and I'm not arguing with that.  
>I accept that this is how things have to be, but it doesn't change the fact that we both know I won't get to see you two<br>as much as I'd like and you won't visit as much as you'll promise. I know that you'll try but eventually something is going to become  
>more important than your crazy old mother." Diana was beginning to become depressed in these negative thoughts and starting to feel a bit abandoned.<p>

"AWWW mommy, no we won't." said Parker hugging her from behind.  
>"I promise you'll see more of me now that your here, than you ever would have staying at home.<br>Plus, at least here you will have company, maybe make some friends.  
>It was no good for you to be by yourself all day while Spence and I were working.<br>At least I know that you're getting the chance to have a somewhat normal life now, instead of sitting  
>in an old house wasting away." With that Parker placed a kiss on the side of her mother's head, happy to make her feel just a bit better.<p>

Diana just stayed silent and gave her daughters arm a slight squeeze.  
>She was glad to be blessed with such fine children, even if her boy did tend to know too much for anyone's good and her little girl had always seemed a bit odd, especially to others.<br>But none the less she was proud to be their mother and in her eyes they were perfection and that was not something that could be messed with.

"Here we are" Reid stated stopping the car and breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Well than let's go" Diana replied as she got out of the car and stalked off to the building that was to hold her new home.

Sharing a quick look they got out of the car and proceeded to follow their mother.  
>Both having the same thoughts as they neared their destination; hoping this was the correct choice to have made while knowing it was the only one they had.<p>

**"Does it blow up?" "Not everything blows up Parker" "Everything blows up silly!" (Parker and Hardison - Leverage)**


	4. Identification

**Chapter Four: Identification**

**"Ones first step in wisdom is to question everything - and ones last is to come to terms with everything." Georg Christoph Lichtenberg**

**Las Vegas Police department  
>November 6th, 1942, 2:43 pm<strong>

Detective Munch looked up at the sound of Nathan Ford answering the telephone; he hoped that was good news.

They really needed some if they wanted to prevent a fifth murder from occurring.

He was at least slightly comforted knowing that there was a decent amount of time between each murder.

"**MUNCH**" was all that was left to be heard as Captain Cragen called out for his lead detective to join him in his office.

Wondering what he did now Munch sighed heavily, rising from his chair and heading to his boss' office where, if the edge to his tone held any indication, he would surely be reprimanded.

"You rang" John stated walking through the door.

Not looking the least bit amused, Cragen instead replied, "Do you know who I just got off the phone with?"  
>Already regretting the question Cragen hurried on to avoid the far fetched answer he was sure Munch had already conjured. "The medical examiner filed a formal complaint against you after you became frustrated with his findings and stomped out, but not before and I quote ' calling him an incompetent brute and saying he must have gone to a bargain basement sale to purchase his diploma because he is no more than a perverse old man that enjoys using the dead as his playmates.' Did you honestly say all of that to him?" Cragen finished hoping that his detective would have held his tongue, but not putting it past him to say all that and more.<p>

"I did" Munch replied calmly before continuing "And it's true, but he left out the part where he couldn't even label his Jane Does correctly.  
>So I of course, being the gentleman that I am, courteously pointed that out. I then took the liberty to christen Jane Doe #3. It is not my fault if he didn't like it, geeze<br>try to help a man learn from his mistakes and you see how you're repaid." Munch finished apparently not caring to elaborate himself on the rest of those accusations.

"Munch you can't just" Cragen began but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"McSweeten just informed me that our fourth victim has been identified" Nate said oblivious to what had just taken place.  
>"Her name is Mrs. Ashley Anderson, maiden name Seaver. Her husband works down at the bank; he's an accountant over there.<br>Although Mr. Anderson does have a record of free- lancing, I thought we'd head over before closing and ask Mr. Anderson a few questions regarding his wife.  
>Dan had also called to say that he found a picture of Caitlyn Todd, E.J Berrett, Jordan Todd, and our newest victim Ashley with another girl they haven't identified yet.<br>I think that's a bit much, all our victims just happening to be in a photograph together, don't you?" Nate questioned.

"Well, get going to the bank so you can get your butts back here and figure that out!" Cragen ordered.

"Yes sir" Munch replied while Nate saluted, both heading out the office towards the exit.

"And Munch" Cragen called "You watch yourself at the bank. I wouldn't want to be subject to another misconduct report."

With that they were off to the bank, Munch clearly hearing the threat that was in his Captain's statement.

**"You know how it feels like you've been poked by a stick, you know, over these last six months or so?  
>I'm that stick. (Nate -Leverage)<strong>


	5. Employed Humor

**Chapter 5: Employed Humor**

**"I have not lost my mind - it's backed up on disc somewhere." Unknown**

**November 6th, 1942**

**Bennington Sanitarium**

**11:45 am**

Hearing the door open, Breena looked up; upon seeing who entered she stood and smiled. "Mr. Reid we've been expecting you!"  
>She held out her hand to introduce herself as she stepped out from behind her desk.<br>"Breena Palmer, I'm the receptionist here in this humble home, but I'm sure to be caught doing other things. I really enjoy staying busy and interacting with our residents."

Staring at the offered hand and deciding against shaking it, Diana firmly replied, "Mrs. Diana Reid"

Not in the slightest bit offended Breena continued, "Well Mrs. Reid, your son has told me a lot about you, according to him you greatly enjoy literature.  
>I'm glad that there's going to be someone around here who that will share my love of reading." Holding up her finger to excuse herself, Breena picked up<br>the phone waiting a moment for her call to be answered before replying, "Dr. Mallard, Mr. Reid and his mother have arrived." She paused for a moment to listen than  
>continued, "Yes Sir, I'll show them around a bit and then take Mrs. Reid to her room to get settled."<p>

She didn't give anyone else time to talk as she waved them to follow her and continued their previous conversation.  
>"You know I can't even get Jimmy, he's my husband; I'm sure you'll meet him soon, to read poetry.<br>I mean sure, 'Horton Hatches An Egg' does have bits of poetry in it but he won't listen when I try to tell him about all the other wonderful poets he could be learning from."

Staying towards the back of the group Parker found herself slightly annoyed with the peppy receptionist.  
>She was however pleased that her mom had taken an apparent liking to the woman and the two were now discussing some book she had never heard of, nor did she really care to.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Having been at the sanitarium for over two hours making sure her mother was well acquainted  
>with the staff and had settled in comfortably Parker headed to the car to wait for Spencer, who was talking with Dr. Mallard.<p>

Getting into the front seat she picked up the abandoned newspaper, finding it as good a way as any to pass the time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

"Thank you for clearing so much of your time for us Dr. Mallard I really appreciate it.  
>I'm sure you had other matters that needed your attention so once again thank you.<br>I am also very sorry that Parker frightened Mrs. Prylan.  
>Really she meant no harm when she remarked on the possibility of hiding a razor blade in her apple.<br>Parker has always had a vivid imagination to match her odd sense of humor and that was nothing more than a very poorly timed joke." Spencer said rising from his seat and preparing to exit the office.

"No, thank you for entrusting me with your mothers care; it is greatly appreciated." Ducky began as he also rose from his chair.  
>"As for Miss Parker, there is no need to apologize; I have found myself becoming rather amused with her intriguing personality.<br>Yes, I have to agree she is quite peculiar, but she seems to be a very lovely young lady and I look forward to her next visit and that goes for you too.  
>As I'm sure your mother would greatly enjoy it if you came around frequently." Ducky reached across the desk where Spencer shook his hand respectively, if not just the tiniest bit hesitant.<p>

"Well good-bye Dr. Mallard and I promise I will inform Breena when I have more permanent contact information to supply.  
>I've just been so busy arranging things here and trying to sell the house back in Arizona that there hasn't been much time to find a more<br>permanent residence. Breena has the telephone number of the hotel we'll be staying at though, so please don't hesitate to call if something  
>should happen with my mother." With that Spencer left the office, receiving well wishes as he went.<p>

Opening the door and climbing into the car he looked over to his sister who was surprisingly, reading the paper.

Wondering what had caught her attention he asked, "Find something?"

"Yeah, apparently this big shot David Rossi owns a popular hotel and he decided to add an extension.  
>It's a casino that's due to open next week, says here he's looking for help." Parker finished flipping the paper so her brother could see it.<p>

Quickly glancing at the article his sister had pointed out he started the ignition and said, "Looks like we're headed to 'The Hoot'."

**"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 words per minute... Yes I'm a Genius" (Dr. Spencer Reid -Criminal Minds)**


	6. Investments

**Chapter Six: Investmesnt**

**'A bank is a place that will lend you money if you can prove that you don't need it' - Bob Hope**

Special Agents Tobias Fornell and Leroy Jethro Gibbs were now standing in front of the bank owner's desk, one Aaron Hotchner.

"How may I be of help to the FBI?" Mr. Hotchner replied.

"We're looking for some information on a David Rossi." Fornell started.

"Does he have an account in your bank Mr. Hotchner?" Gibbs finished.

"Yes he does. Why? Is he in some kind of trouble?" He questioned a little unnerved by the icy stare Agent Gibbs was giving him.

"We're just following a tip we received.  
>I'm sure it's nothing.<br>Most of the tips we receive don't pan out.  
>I'm sure you know how it is, though you never know which one might give you the break you're looking for." Fornell answered.<p>

"We've also heard that Rossi's personal accountant works for you. We're gonna need to talk to him too." Gibbs stated.

"Well I've only got one accountant working for me right now that also free-lances, so you must be looking for Anderson.  
>He's a nice young man and I'm sure he'd love to help you anyway he could but I'm afraid he didn't come into work today.<br>As a matter of fact I don't think he came in yesterday or the day before either." Mr. Hotchner told the Agents.

"Do you know where he could be, or what he was working on the last time you saw him?" Fornell pressed.

"If I had to guess I'd say home.  
>We never really have had more than a professional relationship.<br>I really don't know what he's been working on, though things have been a bit slow lately so if he has been working on something  
>it's most likely outside the office." Hotchner answered wondering what exactly Anderson had been doing with or for Rossi that had gained the FBI's attention.<p>

"Well thank you for your time Mr. Hotchner.  
>If you hear from Mr. Anderson before we get the chance to talk to him make sure to tell him we would like to speak with him."<p>

"I'll make sure to do that. Good afternoon gentlemen'' and with that the two agents left the bank in search of whereabouts on Mr. Anderson.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking into the bank, slightly surprised to have seen two known FBI agents just leaving it, Detectives Munch and Ford made their way over to the man standing behind the counter.

"Mr. Anderson?" Munch questioned.

Turning to face them the man stated, "No, Timothy McGee, may I ask who's asking?"

"Detectives John Munch and Nathan Ford; do you know where we can find him?"

"I'm sorry to say that I honestly don't. He didn't show up today."  
>Hearing the door open and seeing a well distinguished woman walk in Tim hurriedly continued, "You'll have to excuse me but I'm sure if you<br>ask Elliot Stabler he'll know. They're buddies; Elliot's even driven him home a few times. He's right over there." and with that he rushed over to  
>the woman and enthusiastically started greeting a Mrs. Rossi who was insisting on being called Sophie.<p>

Turning to where the boy had pointed before running off, they headed towards the banks security guard.

"Elliot, Elliot Stabler" when the man nodded that he was indeed Elliot, Nate continued.  
>"Mr. McGee over there told us that you would be able to help us find a Mr. Anderson. He said you know where he lives."<p>

Elliot glanced over at Munch curiously before he said, "Well he hasn't been around here in three or so days, but yes I can tell you where he lives.  
>If I'm not mistaken he lives at 352 N Brentwood, but I'm not sure if he's in the fourth or fifth apartment."<p>

"We appreciate the help." Munch said turning to follow Nate, who was almost at the banks exit.

"Glad to do it!" Elliot shouted after them.

"What are the odds he takes off around the same time his wife shows up dead?" Munch said giving his thoughts voice.

"Let's go ask an accountant" and with that Nate headed for the car Munch trailing behind.

**"You know why I put Blaine with you?  
>You started drinking again?" (Captain Cragen and Elliot Stabler - Law and Order:SVU)<strong>


	7. Disappearing Act

**Chapter 7: Disappearing Act**

**"Don't worry if you're a kleptomaniac, you can always take something for it." - unknown**

"Calm down Aaron, I'm sure it's nothing.  
>You know how the Feds are, their fishing.<br>We just have to make sure we keep our friends fed so they won't take the bait."  
>David Rossi paused for a moment listening to his friend. "I know that's bothering me too," he continued. "I'm going to send the boys out to find Anderson.<br>I'd like to know what he has been up to that he's got the Feds and the coppers snoopin' around." He twirled the phone cord waiting for Hotch's reply.  
>"Alright, I'll let you go. Yeah, I promise we'll get to the bottom of this.<br>He shouldn't be too hard to find; we just need to find out why he took off.  
>Later Aaron."<p>

With that Rossi waited for the call to disconnect before continuing, "Operator I'd like to place a call."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**The Hoot**

"Eliot phone!" Hardison yelled earning himself a glare from the quickly approaching man.

Reaching for the phone Hardison was passing he swiftly replied, "Damn Hardison, I'm not deaf!"  
>He didn't really catching what Hardison was mumbling about his hearing but decided to ignore it for the time being. "Hello?"<br>Within seconds he had an ear full. "Got it. Yeah, I'll get Morgan and we'll go find him. That weasel shouldn't be too hard ta' find.  
>We'll tell you when we know where he's at. Bye." Hanging up the phone and not spotting the person he was looking for Eliot called out, "Hey Hardison"<p>

"You're not the only one with working ears in this place ya' know" came a voice from behind him.

"Dammit Hardison," Eliot turned quickly, slightly annoyed with himself for not sensing a presence behind him.  
>"You don't just sneak up on someone like that. You take it from me, you do that to the wrong person and they'll make sure you regret it."<p>

"Always gotta make someone feel threatened don't ya'. You just can't admit I scared you.  
>Nah not big brave Eliot, you just ain't happy till you get to mention something violent, always all angry and hostile.<br>Geeze, what happened to the love man, peace for all, where's the people inforcin' them beliefs huh?"

Rolling his eyes Eliot simply says "Hardison I'm leaving for a while. Keep an eye on the place will ya'" turning he leaves.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Hardison yells after him.  
>Realizing he's gonna be ignored he continues, "That's what I thought man you just keep on walking.<br>Ain't no peace anywhere, all the love done died and now we can't even get some respect for our fellow person." With a shake of his head he decided to see if Tony needed any help setting up the bar.

Walking out the door Eliot made sure to hold it open for a pretty young blonde who was about to enter.

"Good day Miss" he greeted, flashing his biggest smile.  
>The gentleman behind her thanked him as he ushered her inside.<br>Shaking his head and still smiling he took off to get Morgan.

As they entered Parker whispered "Why do men always do that; it's really rude. I know girls aren't the smartest, trust me  
>I've met some really dumb ones, but to imply that we aren't even smart enough to open ourselves a door is just cruel."<p>

"Parker, It's a gesture to show respect and to be polite. You should take it as a compliment." Reid explained.

"Oh," but before she could continue a woman approached them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, that would be very kind of you.  
>We saw that you're looking for help and we were wondering if we could possibly fill any of those positions for you."<p>

"That's wonderful. We've been looking for a guy to run the poker table. So you any good with numbers?"

Surprised by how quickly the woman's demeanor changed Reid slowly answered, "I would consider myself fairly decent in the mathematical area, yes."

"Well I'm sure mom will love you if that's true.  
>The last two guys we had come in and say that could barely count their fingers let alone a deck of cards.<br>By the way I'm Abby, this is my dad's place but me and mom have been real busy these past few months helping him.  
>We wanted to make sure it opened on time. Oh yeah, your names I didn't catch them."<p>

Deciding that she kind of liked this Abby she answered, "I'm Parker and this is my brother Spencer."

"Hmm, Parker that's different, very um... woodsie. I like it!  
>Spencer? That's a bit too professional for this business don't you think.<br>What about Spence? Yeah I think I'll call you Spence. Well Spence, Parker come on.  
>Let's go find my mother and see if we can't put you two ta' work." Abby slung an arm over each their necks and started leading them down a hall.<p>

"Who exactly is your mother?" came Reid's slightly uncomfortable question.

"Well she would be Mrs. Rossi duh." At that Parker started laughing which caused Abby to laugh,  
>which caused Parker to snort, which caused Abby to laugh some more."But really" Abby started still laughing slightly.<br>"She's a 'Devereaux' the whole family is known for their love of the performing arts.  
>She's also an actor, if she finds herself on the right stage she can drive the crowd crazy.<br>But to us she's just Sophie and that's exactly what you should call her. She insists on it."

**Alec:** I tell you we are doing some hinky things in Pakistan.  
><strong>Sophie:<strong> Well what about you? What have you been doing for the past six months?  
><strong>Eliot:<strong> I was in Pakistan. (LEVERAGE)


	8. Tangled Seams

**Chapter Eight: Tangled Seams**

**Everyone is entitled to be stupid, some just abuse the privilege. - Unknown**

**The Hoot****  
><strong>**November 10th, 1942**

"You should really go talk to her instead of just standing there drooling.  
>Even I know that it's wrong to just stare at someone." Parker spoke in her brother's ear.<p>

Barely stifling a yelp Spencer turned around masking his surprise with anger.  
>"God Parker, how many times do I have to tell you how creepy it is to sneak up on people. You think after..."<p>

"Quit trying to change the subject Spence. Go talk to her."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just enjoying the performance.  
>Ziva is very talented, her voice is admirable."<p>

"Uh-Huh and it's her voice you've been staring at the last three days.  
>You just better enjoy these rehearsals before we open. If you get us fired for not focusing on your work<br>I will personally kick your butt all the way to mom and then you can tell her we don't have the money to keep her  
>in Bennington's and she'll have to go into some third rate hospital. I'm sure with that news she will gladly kick your butt back to Arizona for me."<p>

Hoping he wasn't blushing from her first statement he quickly replied, "Stop overreacting Parker, mom is staying right where she is because I'm not going to lose this job.  
>Now come on, let's go to the back and see if the girls need help with anything."<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What dress should we have Ziva wear for the opening?" Penelope asked JJ who was sitting next to her.

"I don't know yet; I've got a pattern at home I have been working on. It's a tad risque though."

Garcia rolled her eyes at that, "Have you seen the girl? She can make a burlap sack look risque.  
>What I really want to know is what color your going for, so I can figure out what make-up I'll need to have."<p>

"Color for what?" Parker asked coming in at the end of their conversation.

"Ziva's dress"

"Oh, I'm sure Spence has an idea or two about that." Parker said gleefully.

Looking at him with amused expressions the girls asked in unison, "SO?"

Swallowing uncomfortably Spencer slowly stated, "Well, she seems to like green and it is a nice color."

With the not so pleased looks he was receiving he tried again, "Black. Black is always a good color, it's simple yet elegant."

"Black is Boring." Garcia faked a yawn.

"She always wears green.  
>I think I might go for something brighter; maybe a wine color, perhaps indigo.<br>Don't worry though I'll have her dazzling as always." JJ finished with a determined look on her face.

Bored with dress talk Parker decided to change the topic. "So what do you guys do? I mean you can't just dress Ziva. What else do you do?"

Garcia took the lead "We work for Sophie fixing up her girls."

"Her girls?" Reid wondered aloud.

"Yeah" JJ said slowly, shooting Penelope a look.  
>"Sophie has quite a large group of girls that work with her.<br>It's kind of like a small business. People come to her looking for models, and performers like Ziva, and such.  
>We make sure they look their best before they go."<p>

"Oh." Parker replied wondering if she should have asked that question after all while Spencer wondered what the 'and such' she had said could possibly mean.

"Well girl it's always nice talking to you but I need to go talk with Hardison about my tables layout and if I remember  
>correctly Parker, you need to get going if you don't wanna be late getting your uniform from Abby."<p>

Watching as Parker stormed out the room mumbling something about "too short skirts" and "dumb ruffles" Reid shook his head while the other two laughed.

"Bye" and with a wave he was gone too.

"Penny!" JJ yelled.

"Well it's your fault for letting me answer; you know I can't hold my tongue."

"Well we just better hope they don't get curious." JJ sighed out, slumping back in her chair.

**"Oh, I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. I'm a professional criminal and I find that disturbing." (Hardison -Leverage)**


	9. lost and found

**Chapter Nine: Lost and Found**

**"Lost people are different. They will drive around in the same circle over and over rather than try a new path.**  
><strong>Their fear of getting more lost paralyzes them into staying lost in the area that's just become familiar.<strong>  
><strong>It supersedes their ability to chart a new course.<strong>  
><strong>They circle and backtrack and stay comfortably lost because it's less scary than seeing something different than what's presently in front of them." Jill A. Davis<strong>

**Las Vegas  
>November 11th, 1942<br>9:45 am**

Cursing the rain Tobias began walking back up the slippery embankment.

"So?" Gibbs questioned.

"So? So I think I got mud in my socks!"  
>With the look Gibbs sent him Fornell sighed and continued," He hasn't been down there long, but from the looks of it he's been dead for a good while."<p>

"So it is Anderson?"

"Can't be sure until they get him back to the morgue but I'd bet on it."

"What are they doing here?"  
>Confused by the sudden change of topic Fornell turned to see who Gibbs was talking about.<p>

"Agent Gibbs, Fornell." Nate greeted.

"We heard you found our missing accountant. Where is he?" Munch asked, getting straight to the point.

"Down there." Gibbs pointed to the bottom of the muddy embankment.  
>Frustrated that Anderson wouldn't be giving them any answers Munch continued," So why were you guys looking for him anyway?"<p>

"We've been helping out the IRS. We're almost positive Anderson is Rossi's bookie, figured if we shook him up a bit he'd move the books, make sure they're safe.  
>We'd be there to intercept, give the books to the IRS and hopefully find something good enough to finally knock Rossi off his throne. And you?" Gibbs questioned curtly.<p>

"His wife was murdered. Wanted to know why he hadn't been looking for her." Nate answered.

"Do you think their deaths are connected?" Fornell wondered.

"Well that's what we're going to figure out." Munch said turning around.

"Did I just witness the famous Gibbs willingly hand out our information.  
>The same Gibbs you have to nearly pry open for his testimony." whispered Tobias.<p>

"Tobias the best way to keep things a secret is to make sure no one is looking for them.  
>If you give them something they won't start digging, if there not digging than they won't be<br>hiding what they find, and if they don't hide it than we can also get a look at it. Now, do I need to spell out anything else?"

"Oh, No I gotcha now." Fornell said a little bit upset he didn't catch on to his partners plans.

Getting in the car Munch stopped as he heard Gibbs calling for him. "Yeah?"

"Hey, I figured since we've both been digging on Anderson we could maybe get together; see what  
>we can put together from what we found on him. Maybe it'll lead us both somewhere."<p>

A bit skeptical, this was the same Gibbs he'd once had the misfortune of working with, Munch hesitantly replied, "What could it hurt?"  
>Aside from the fact that the man wasn't known to play well with others. "Come to the station and we'll start from there."<p>

Watching the detectives drive away Fornell replied, "You're going to ruin our reputation if people find out your not only co-operating, but being friendly about it."

Shaking his head and laughing slightly Gibbs just turned around and watched as Anderson was pulled up and out of the embankment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Rossi's Home  
>9:40 am<strong>

"I told you morons to find him not to kill him!" Rossi yelled, more than enraged by the news he had just received.

"First off, I don't care what they just told you I didn't kill nobody.  
>Secondly I ain't no moron and you're not gonna be talking to me like some mindless animal." Eliot seethed walking towards Rossi, fists clenched.<p>

Standing in front of Eliot to halt whatever drastic action he was about to take Morgan calmly replied, "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about!" He roared.  
>" I send you two goons ta' find Anderson and he shows up dead.<br>You're supposed to be the best and you couldn't even follow simple directions!"

Having had enough Eliot snapped, "I'm about to give you a firsthand demonstration on how good I am old man.  
>I'm not some punk rookie you can intimidate; the closest we got to that weasel was checking out his home!"<p>

Knowing he didn't have too much time before Rossi pushed Eliot over the edge Morgan continued, "I pulled a few strings while  
>Eliot sweet talked some of his neighbors and we found out the last time he was home was around the same time his wife was killed.<br>I couldn't get any details on that but apparently she's one of the victims from that serial killer that's been in the papers."

"You hear that!" Eliot spat, "We never touched 'em."

"Then you get back over to his place and take care of it! I don't want nothing over there pointing back to me, got it."  
>Rossi ordered, "And unless you aren't happy with your current health," Rossi pointed to Eliot, "I'd watch my words boy."<p>

Holding the door for Derek to exit, Eliot fumed, "I ain't your boy" and slammed the door.

"So how do you wanna take care of Anderson's place?" Derek wondered out loud.

"What I really wanna take care of is Rossi's face." Eliot mumbled stomping out the front door.

"I hear that!" Derek says laughing.

**The "Apple Pie"...It's like the "Cherry Pie" but with life guards. (Eliot Spencer - LEVERAGE)**


	10. Wild Fire

**CHAPTER 10: Wild Fire**

**"I was at this casino minding my own business, and this guy came up to me and said, "You're gonna have to move, you're blocking a fire exit."  
>As though if there was a fire, I wasn't gonna run. If you're flammable and have legs, you are never blocking a fire exit." - Mitch Hedberg<strong>

**November 11th, 1942**

**12:30 pm**

"Did you honestly need to bring a kerosene lamp? Wouldn't matches have been enough?"

Smiling slightly at the memory of how exactly he came to own this specific lamp, he told Derek, "You use matches to set a fire and we're not doing that."

"Wait! What do you mean we're not setting this place on fire?  
>That's what we agreed on. You can't just go changing plans like that.<br>Now I see why you get under Rossi's skin so bad!" Derek stated loudly as he stopped abruptly, his anger starting to show.

"First off, SHUT UP!" Eliot replied fiercely even through his whisper.  
>"You want to announce it to the whole building that we're about to commit arson?<br>Secondly, this whole thing is going to be an accident. Or at least that's what the fire inspectors' report will say.  
>Thirdly, I did my research. The old woman that lives next door to Anderson goes out with he daughter every day for lunch.<br>When I talked to her the other day I found out she was impartial to electricity."

"Oh" Morgan replied slowly starting to understand.  
>Resuming his walk down the hall, Derek continued Eliot's line of thought.<br>"So no one would suspect anything if a little old woman, stubborn in her ways forgot to put out the flame in her lamp."

"Exactly my friend," Eliot swung his free arm around Morgan's shoulders. "It's all just an accident see? All we gotta do is make sure things run smoothly."

"And if they don't?"

Smiling brightly Eliot swiftly pulled something from his pocket, "Kerosene burns like a bitch, but if that doesn't do the trick this sure will."

Staring at the corded type of string Eliot was dangling in front of his eyes he decided  
>to venture a guess and asked, "Is that..." but was cut off by Eliot's sardonic reply.<p>

"Let's just say it's a fuse of sorts."

Not sure if he liked just how much Eliot seemed to be enjoying the task at hand Morgan quickened his pace; he just wanted this part of the day to be over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Las Vegas Police Department**

**12:35 pm**

"So you say Anderson works for Rossi?" Nate asked between bites of his sandwich.

"Yeah, but we believe that there's more to it than that.  
>We think he headed the finances for some of Rossi's shadier dealings." Fornell answered casually sipping at his soda.<p>

"What kind of dealings are we talking about here?" Munch asked casually.

"Well we haven't found it yet, but reportedly his wife manages a brothel he owns." Gibbs answered haven skipped lunch in favor of a strong black coffee.

"His wife? Well what do they claim she does?" Nate leaned closer becoming curious.

"It's said that she runs a talent agency of sorts. I've never come across it though.  
>We had a stake-out planned; we were going to send someone in, see what we could dig up. Our tip fell through though<br>turned out we were given a fake number and address." Gibbs voice got colder at the end showing just how angry he was at having been lied to.

"Hey Nate" Munch said eagerly his food completely forgotten.

"Yeah" Nate asked just as eagerly knowing by the look Munch had just gotten in his eye that he had clearly uncovered something important.

"Where's Ashley's employment history?"

"I think Cragen has it, why?"

"Well go get it and I'll tell you."

"I'm going."

"What?" Fornell asked not putting the pieces together like Munch had.

"Our victims!" Munch excitedly started, pulling out the older victims' files.

"The point Munch." Gibbs roared clearly annoyed that he was out of the loop this time.  
>"We're not mind readers and I sure as hell wouldn't want to be reading yours."<p>

Too proud of himself to bother coming up with a retort to Gibbs' remark, he instead pulled the retrieved employment history and quickly glanced through it.

"I knew it!" he said after a moment.

"SPIT IT OUT." Gibbs growled, patience gone.

"I didn't think of it at first. Young girls in the city, it's a common way for them to bring in the money.  
>You see at first I thought our killer was after models, but then the third girl hadn't modeled a day in her life so that<br>theory went out the window. If you look at all their past employment histories together though you end up with two models,  
>an actor, and a dancer. Now do you see?" Munch paused, hoping they were finally catching on.<p>

"I don't know what you've been drinking John, but you clearly need to..." but before Fornell could finish Gibbs interrupted.

"Your victims are talented." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Did you two share a bottle or what? I still don't..." but Tobias was once again cut off.

"Fornell where do you go when you're talented and looking for work?" Nate asked him hoping he would finally catch on.

"A talent agency. But I... Oh!" he breathed out finally catching on.

"How much are you willing to bet, if we tried hard enough all our girls could be traced back to Mrs. Rossi?"

"Oh, this is good. That is way too much to be a coincidence." Nate was ecstatic.

"Rule 39." Gibbs swiftly replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't get him started." Fornell interrupted them both.

Rolling his eyes Gibbs grabbed his coat and headed for the door."I think it's about time we visited the Rossi residence."

The other three were soon on his heels.  
>It wasn't as planned but maybe they could nail Rossi yet.<p>

**A good investigator doesn't sit around. He assumes everything he's been told is false until it checks out.  
>I want you to check out every possible lead, every possible angle. (GIBBS- NCIS)<strong>


	11. Returns

**Chapter 11: Returns**

**Everyone is a Genius. But if you judge a fish on its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid. - Albert Einstein**

**Airport**

**1:47 pm**

Watching as her luggage was placed in the back of a taxi cab Emily Prentiss sighed.  
>It was a long flight from Chicago but if things went according to plan it would be worth it.<p>

"Where to ma'am?" The driver asked briskly, opening the door for her.

Waiting until he climbed in the driver's seat she replied, "The Hoot. I don't know the exact spot but it's a brand casino opening up. I'll be staying in the hotel it's connected to."

"Don't worry Miss I know exactly where you're talking about.  
>You're in luck too it opens tonight.<br>I heard it's gonna be one heck of a grand opening with live performances and all."

"Live performances, Wow!" Emily said trying to sound convincingly sincere.  
>"I guess I'd better make sure I stop to see the show."<br>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Let's go, let's go, let's go people. We open in four hours and my dad will be here in three so move it!" Abby shouted clapping her hands.

"Abs, calm down; it's all gonna run smoothly tonight.  
>All you have to do is relax, everything will be fine." Tony tried.<br>She had been like this all morning and he was really getting tired of it.

"How can you be sure Tony? What if JJ didn't finish Ziva's dress, or Parker drops a tray, or…or well what if you run out of liquor." Abby worried.

"You're over reacting Abby.  
>JJ has never let Ziva down, Parker and I have been practicing, and I am a bartender and more importantly an Italian one.<br>There is no way I can run out of everything I ordered." Tony said delivering a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Tony. You're right." Abby conceded giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Of course I am Abs. Now come on let's go to the back and get some more glasses for tonight." Tony slung his arm around her pulling her with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Rossi Residence**

"Would you like anything else sir?" A young woman asked as she placed a tray of coffee mugs on the end table.

"That will be all Elle, Thank-you." Rossi said being a bit too friendly to the help if you asked Gibbs.

"Gentlemen" she excused swaying out of the room.

"So what would be the occasion? It's not every day I get the pleasure of entertaining detectives and FBI agents." Rossi falsely wondered as he sipped his coffee.

"We wanted to know a little bit about your wife's talent company." Gibbs said taking the lead.

Rossi couldn't help but laughing. "My wife in charge of a talent company? Believe me I love her dearly but there are goldfish out there with more talent.  
>That 'company' is more like a group of talentless girls with false hope wanting their egos stroked."<p>

"That's awfully harsh don't you think?" Nate questioned.

"Sometimes the truth is." Rossi stated simply. "Is that all fellas? I do have a casino to open tonight." Rossi started standing.

"Just one more question." Gibbs replied also standing. "When was the last time you saw your accountant Mr. Anderson?"

Trying to keep emotion from showing, Rossi swiftly replied, "Well I guess I'd have to say three weeks ago  
>when we finished the budget for the casino. Now if that's all I really do need to be on my way?"<p>

"For now" Gibbs said leveling him with a glare.

Walking down the driveway Gibbs and Nate then went around the corner where Fornell and Munch were waiting in a surveillance van.

"Does LVPD really think people believe this is a milk truck?" Gibbs asked skeptically.

"Hey don't blame us." Munch exclaimed raising his hands. "This is all on your guys."

Looking at Tobias accusingly Gibbs shook his head as he pulled the back closed having been last to enter.

"Hey! It was very short notice! I took what they had." Fornell defended.

Getting back to the point Nate asked, "Did it work?"

"Oh yeah them birdies was a singing. I think the CIA would be jealous of how clear that sound was coming through."  
>Munch answered playing around with the frequency of the bugs his partner had planted.<p>

"Why didn't he ask why you were asking about his wife and Anderson?" That thought had been puzzling Fornell.

"You don't need to ask the question if you already know the answer, Toby." Gibbs said settling in for what he hoped would be a short stake-out.

**You know that part of the conversation where I punch you in the neck nine or ten times? We're coming up on that part pretty quick. (Nate - LEVERAGE)**


	12. Old Friends

**Chapter 12: Old Friends**

**"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?" - William Shakespeare**

**The Hoot**

**2:15pm**

Having checked into her room to drop off her luggage Emily headed straight to the casino to talk to the reason behind her visit.

"Emily?" Abby said shocked to be seeing the woman again.

"Abby!" Emily replied overly cheery, arms outstretched.

"What are you doing here?" Abby never imagined to be seeing her again.  
>The last time she did was as she was storming out of their house with promises that her father would regret something.<p>

"Well I wanted to congratulate you Abby.  
>I heard that your father finally let you take the lead on one of his many projects.<br>Don't tell me that you thought just because I'm not in good graces with David anymore that we're not friends?" Emily sounded genuinely hurt.

"No, of course not I'm glad you came Emily!" Abby said delivering one of her signature hugs.

"So" Emily started pulling back. "Where is your father? I'd like to smooth things over with him before tonight."

"You really think that's such a good idea Em?" Abby worried.  
>She was happy that her friend was back, but she didn't want another fight, especially not tonight.<p>

"Oh come on Abby." Emily whined.  
>"I just want things back to normal between all of us."<p>

"OK he's at home, but you better behave yourself." Abby warned.

"Thanks Abby. I'll see you tonight." Emily rushed kissing her cheek as she left.

"Who was that?" Parker appeared behind her asking.

"An old friend from Chicago." Abby replied distractedly.  
>Still not believing Emily had been right in front of her just seconds before.<p>

"Hey Abby" Reid called coming up behind the two.

"Yeah Spence?" Abby questioned.

"Do you need me to help with anything?"

"Did you ask Hardison?"

"I tried but Penelope said he was in the dressing room with JJ.  
>She also said ' If the socks on the lock don't knock'.<br>Now I'm not sure what that means but when I got over there a scarf was tied to the handle so I thought it  
>best to come ask you." Spencer finished confused as to why Parker had snorted and Abby was barely suppressing giggles.<p>

"Sure Spence. There are tables in the dining room that need to be covered." Abby barely got out before she too started outright laughing.

**You're not listening to a word I'm saying. I'm pregnant McGee. Twins. Haven't told the father yet. It's Gibbs.  
>I know it's wrong, but something about his silver hair gets me all tingly inside. (Abby -NCIS)<strong>


	13. Revenge

**Chapter 13: Revenge**

**All power corrupts, but we need the electricity. - Unknown**

"Mr. Rossi there's a Miss Prentiss here to see you." Elle said entering his office.

"Miss Prentiss?" Rossi questioned knowing he must have heard wrong.

"Yes a Miss Emily Prentiss, she said you were old friends. If you want I can send her away." Elle said leaning on the edge of his desk.

"No, that'll be alright. I'm on my way right now, just head back to the kitchen."

"Sure thing Mr. Rossi" Elle said drawing out each word.

"Well, maybe you could..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Having gotten restless waiting on Rossi Emily started looking at all the photographs in the room.  
>Most were of Sophie, no shock there, but one was of her and Abby.<br>She was surprised that it had been kept since her fallout with the family, although it was most likely Abby's doing.

"Abby adores that picture." Came an all too familiar voice.

"I thought that was why it was still here." Emily said simply, turning to face David.

"Why did you come here?"

"You always did like to get straight to the point of things, didn't you?" Emily sat back on the couch.

"Well since the last time we were together you were threatening me I think the point would be the best place to begin." Rossi sat in the chair next to her.

"I'm over that and it was your fault. You shouldn't have promised me lead in your casino's show and then given it away to some foreign tramp." She huffed.  
>"Anyway on to more important things, I came down here for a business opportunity and to say I'm sorry.<br>I missed Abby and I want to make things right between us again." Emily finished, placing her hand on top of Dave's.

"You nearly destroyed my family the last time. I won't take that chance again Emily." Rossi growled removing her hand.

"Dave don't be like that; I've changed." With the stony glare she was receiving she lowered her voice and continued, "I promise I'll be good." finishing with a pout.

"I think it's time for you to leave Emily." Rossi ignored her pleas, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the door.

"Please Dave"

"Go." He ordered.

"You'll regret this!" Emily screamed.

"Oh enough with the threats Emily. I'm still waiting for you to make good on the first set." Rossi finished pushing her firmly out the door.

"Well then it's a good thing you won't have to wait long." Emily calmly told him leaving.

Closing the door Rossi hurriedly called, "Elle, call Eliot and make sure that they don't let that nut into the casino tonight."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Nate, Fornell follow that woman." Gibbs ordered shoving them out of the van.  
>"Make sure to check in regularly." he called before they got in the car and were gone.<p>

"And us?" Munch questioned, annoyed that Gibbs had assumed lead.

"You keep on listening for anything of use and I am going to go call some friends in Chicago, see what I can get on this Emily Prentiss woman."

**3:00 pm**

**Emily's Hotel room**

"James I thought if I scared those woman off, if I showed them what else was out there and they left  
>before he offered them lead spot he would realize he needed me." Emily cried on her step brother's shoulder.<p>

Knowing she wasn't done he continued rubbing her back waiting for her to get her thoughts in order.

"I gave Ashley my spot in that new musical in New York. I bet you didn't know that." She said bitterly sniffling.  
>"Why did I have to be stupid enough to fall for a married man?<br>Right now I could be on Broadway, but no, not me.  
>I'm here wasting tears on a good for nothing man instead." She was now sobbing uncontrollably.<p>

"Shh Ema I promise things will get better.  
>I've got a real good feeling about that." Sterling promised as he pulled his only family into a hug.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Rossi Residence****  
><strong>**4:15 pm**

"Elle, Elle get the door would you!" Sophie shouted from her closet, looking for a dress for the night.

'Bing'

'Bing'

"Damn woman." Sophie grumbled stomping down the stairs.  
>"Seems like the only thing she's good for is chasing married men." Sophie mumbled flinging the door open and shouting, "What!"<p>

No one was there.

"I told Dave this neighborhood was getting worse." Stopping as something caught her eye, she slowly looked down before she started screaming at what she saw.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Listening to Mrs. Rossi grumble about her husband and the maid, Munch couldn't help but ask, "What kind of woman knows their husband is being unfaithful and still stays?"

Not sure if the question was rhetorical or not Gibbs decided to answer.  
>"The kind that isn't in it for love, she probably...", but before he got the chance to finish a blood curdling scream erupted.<p>

Pulling his gun Gibbs hopped out of the van running towards the shrieking Munch following closely.  
>When they made it around the corner they found Mrs. Rossi on the porch screaming and at her feet was a dead girl.<br>Going closer to investigate Munch saw a scene he was all too familiar with. The Rossi's maid was dead.  
>She was in a blue dress and upon further inspection had the same owl tattoo as the others. Munch was furious.<br>The killer he had been chasing for months now had moments ago been standing in this same exact spot and he hadn't even known it.

"What's that?" Gibbs said pointing to her hand.

Pulling slightly on the fingers Munch extracted a piece of paper. "It's a note."

"Well read it." Gibbs urged.

"I thought you would have taken my previous warnings, but I guess the message wasn't clear enough.  
>This will be my last one before I come after you." Munch read trying to fit this piece of evidence with the rest.<p>

"Is he threatening her or Rossi?" Gibbs questioned.

"It doesn't say."

"Why? Who? How?" Sophie was shaking uncontrollably, trying her best not to faint.

"Ma'am I think it's time we went to the station and had ourselves a talk." Gibbs said pulling Sophie around the body and down the stairs.  
>"Munch stay with the scene. Let me know what happens."<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Outside The Hoot**

"I just want to talk to Abby." Emily pleaded.

"Sorry but Rossi said you weren't allowed in and I have to follow orders." Morgan apologized sympathetically.

"Well could you at least tell him that I left messages with his butler.  
>The fifth one wasn't too long ago. Just let him know I want to talk to him." Emily urged really wanting to sort things out with Rossi.<p>

"Will do I hope the rest of your day goes well." Morgan bid.

"Thank you." Emily said.  
>She didn't care; one way or another she was getting in there.<p>

**I've never hit a woman, but if you come at me with that thing I will drop you. - Timothy McGee (NCIS)**


	14. Questions

**Chapter 14: Questions****  
><strong>**  
>"Anyone who uses the phrase 'easy as taking candy from a baby' has never tried taking candy from a baby." - Unknown<strong>

"Why would someone just drop a dead body on my door?" Sophie asked having calmed down since arriving at the police station.

"I think you know exactly why Mrs. Rossi. I think you got tired of your husband sleeping with the help and decided  
>to finally do something about it." Gibbs pushed; trying to figure out how she felt about her husband's infidelity.<p>

"How could I? You were right there, you saw me.  
>Why would I have screamed if I killed her?" Sophie was shocked, were they seriously accusing her of murder?<p>

"No I know you didn't kill her, I can't see you getting your hands dirty like that.  
>So who did you hire to kill her, maybe the same guy that killed the other four?"<p>

"What other four? I didn't get anyone killed!" Sophie couldn't believe this was happening.

"EJ Barrett" Gibbs started laying down photographs. "Jordan Todd, Katelyn Todd, Ashley Seaver. I know all these girls worked for you.  
>Just admit that you got them knocked off because your husband showed more interest in them then you."<p>

"That's not true."

"So you're saying you don't know any of these women?  
>You do know that we already know about the brothel and any lies you're trying to use won't do anything for you.<br>So maybe you didn't kill them because you were jealous, maybe you got them killed because they didn't want to work for you anymore."

"I know them, we were friends but I didn't get them killed."

"So they did work in your brothel?"

"I don't know anything about a brothel, last I heard Ashley had gotten herself a spot in a Broadway musical and Kate headed to LA, she's been trying to make a name for herself.  
>I honestly don't know what happened to the other two." Looking down at the photographs she sighed out, "Well I guess I do now."<p>

"You can deny the brothel all you want it doesn't matter, but tell me if the woman in this picture with these girls worked for you."

"I told you they don't work for me."

Placing the photo in front of her Gibbs stated. "Just tell me if you know her."

"It's Emily."Sophie spoke in recognition. "Emily Prentiss."

Looking closely at the photo Gibbs cursed.  
>He hadn't seen her, only heard her voice, but why hadn't Nate and Tobias noticed.<br>Getting up he decided he would go find those two and ask them personally.

"Wait! You can't keep me here. I've done nothing wrong." Sophie was not going to spend the night in jail; especially not when she had a casino opening.

"Well if you've done nothing wrong than you're free to go."  
>Watching as Sophie started to rise he continued, "In 70 hours" before pulling the door shut.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**The Hoot****  
><strong>Pulling on her studded choker Abby sighed, she had promised to tone it down but looking in the mirror she almost didn't recognize herself.  
>Deciding that a little extra jewelry couldn't hurt she turned to grab her jewelry box but jumped as someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.<p>

"Don't you dare scream." A voice whispered close to her ear.

Abby's eyes widened, she recognized that voice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where's Abby?' Rossi asked no one in particular.

"Last I seen her she was in the dressing room." Came JJ's distracted reply as she fiddled with the back of Ziva's gown.

"Well I need her here. Someone go find her." Rossi ordered.  
>His wife was missing, no one at home was answering the telephone, and now his daughter had disappeared.<br>He really hoped this wasn't a sign of how the night would go.

"No need." Came the reply of one James Sterling as he appeared behind Rossi, a frightened Abby pressed to his chest, knife at her throat.

Ignoring the girls' shouts Rossi asked, "What do you want? You name it and it's yours, just don't hurt her."

"Oh I don't intend to, she's just here to make sure you listen." Sterling drawled in Abby's ear slowly  
>dragging the knife down her collarbone before replacing it at a higher point of her neck.<p>

"I'm listening." Rossi stated, trying his best to seem unaffected.  
>He might have seemed heartless but if there was one person at all that he cared about it would be his daughter.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So?" Both men jumped as Gibbs spoke, wondering how he snuck up behind them.

"She's up in her room now.  
>A little while back she went down to the casino but the guy out front wouldn't let her in." Nate brought Gibbs up to speed.<p>

"I thought the hotel and casino were connected, why didn't she just go through the lobby's entrance?" Gibbs pried.

"That entrance isn't available to guests until after tonight's opening." Fornell explained before continuing, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Pulling the photo out of his jackets pocket Gibbs showed them. "The fifth woman in this picture is Emily Prentiss."

While they checked the photo with disbelieving faces Gibbs went on. "What we need to figure out is if she's a target or a"

"Suspect" Nate finished.

"Look" Fornell grabbed their attention.  
>The three looked on as Emily exited the elevator.<p>

"Let's go." Gibbs ordered as he began to follow Emily out of the hotels back entrance.

Starting to get suspicious as to why Emily was going through the back alley Gibbs decided to hang back a bit.

"What's she doing?" Fornell whispered.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out Toby." Sometimes Gibbs couldn't help but wonder why he was given the partner that always questioned the obvious.

"I think she just slid that window open." Nate was trying to see past the shadow of the sun that had almost completely set.

"Nate go around front, tell the guard you just saw someone break in a back room and that you'll take care of it.  
>Make sure he doesn't come with you. That place is set to open any time now, just stay out of sight.<br>We'll follow her this way and figure out what she's up to." Gibbs ordered.

"See you inside." Nate excused, slowly sneaking back up the alleyway and towards the front of the hotel.

"Ready"

Tobias knew that should have been a question but with Gibbs he was almost positive it was an order.

Ducking by the window where Emily had just disappeared Gibbs peered  
>inside what appeared to be a dressing room."Get in there Tobias."<p>

"Why do I have to go first?" Fornell complained not to thrilled with the idea of falling."

"Because if you don't I'll push you through. Now go!" Gibbs ordered not understanding how Fornell could possibly  
>be scared of a ten foot drop and not having the time or patience at the moment to deal with the situation kindly.<p>

"Alright I'm going. No need to get pushy." Fornell answered.  
>Even if he did fall the outcome would still be better than if Gibbs pushed him.<br>Slowly putting his legs through he barely suppressed a scream when he was pushed down by the shoulders and nearly fell on his head.

"I thought you weren't going to push me if I went willingly." Fornell fumed.

"You were taking too long." was Gibbs simple reply as he dropped down, landing on his feet with a hollow thud.  
>Heading to the door Gibbs slowly pulled it open peeking out carefully.<br>He watched Emily carefully turn a corner before he walked out, slowly following.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You thought you could just use my sister and then throw her out like she was garbage!  
>She loves you and you treat her like dirt!" Sterling spat.<p>

"I don't know who your sister is." Rossi slowly replied trying not to anger the man.

"Oh yes you do. Emily has been trying to get you to notice her for months now.  
>She's tried to convince every tramp that you were attempting to cast for lead in your show to go off and find better.<br>She even gave a few of her own gigs away just so you'd realize you needed her. I decided that wasn't enough though, those girls needed to be punished.  
>My sister worked hard for her reputation and watching those girls was like watching her name being smeared.<br>Suddenly she was a nobody and you made it worse by trying to replace her." Sterling explained feeling enraged.

"I didn't know Emily loved me. I can give her her own show,  
>have it over shadow the old one. Just don't hurt Abby." Rossi bargained. <p>

"No, you see that's your problem! You don't know how to treat women!" James shouted over the top of Ziva's foreign mumbling.  
>"Ziva over there worked for her spot. Abby chose her because she was talented.<br>You just look for girls who are willing like the ones in that whore house you and your wife got going.  
>You see they're actually ladies and I'm surprised that you managed to raise one but I suspect that's more despite than because of you.<br>Those girls I left for you, but the damn cops left my message out of the papers.  
>I put them in that blue dress that Emily used to tell you she dreamed of wearing in your show.<br>Tattooed them with an owl, you know the one that represents your casino; your nickname.  
>I dropped the last one on your porch, figured you'd get the message for sure that way but no you just couldn't be where you're supposed to.<br>No matter though all five of them got what they deserved and you will too." Sterling threatened pressing the knife just a little closer.

"Oh my Lord, James! What are you doing?" Emily was absolutely in shock over what she was seeing.

"I'm fixing things Ema. Let me deal with this so we can move on. You're better off without him."  
>Sterling wrapped his arm around Abby's throat before he settled the knife on a table and pulled out a gun.<br>Pointing it at Rossi the last thing to be heard was a 'Bang!' before all the women screamed.

**"You can't pick your family but you can always pick your nose." (Jimmy Palmer NCIS)**


	15. Hostage

**Chapter 15: Hostage**

**"Freeing a hostage is like putting up a stage set, which you do with the** **captors, agreeing on each piece as you slowly put it together;  
>then you leave an exit through which the captor and captive can walk with sincerity and dignity." -Terry Waite<strong>

"Put the gun down!" Gibbs yelled.

He and Fornell had been listening on the other side of the entrance trying to formulate a plan when a shot was fired and they were given no other choice than to enter prematurely.

"He shot me! That crazy ass shot me!" Hardison was in shock.  
>He might not have been the holiest of people but he was a good person and helped others when he could.<br>He certainly didn't deserve to be shot.

"I'm not putting anything down, that bastard deserves to die!" Sterling was still holding Abby.  
>He didn't exactly know how he missed his intended target but it looked like the only way he was going to do what he came here to do and get out of this alive was with this girls help.<p>

"He needs help!" JJ pleaded. She was shocked when Hardison who was standing right next to her suddenly fell.  
>Her hands were covered in blood from putting pressure on his thigh and she hoped he would be ok.<br>She liked Hardison a lot and she really didn't want her last memories of him to feature his death.

"That's not for you to decide! Now drop your weapon!" Fornell ordered. This was not going to end well.

"He took my sister from me, he hurt the last living family I've got and he's going to pay for it!"  
>Sterling was waving his gun wildly and holding Abby so tight it was almost like she was his own personal shield.<p>

"I'm right here James; he didn't take anything from you.  
>Just put the gun down before you hurt Abby." Emily couldn't believe what her brother was doing.<p>

"You better listen to her. That will be the only way you get out of here in one piece."  
>He was holding Abby pretty close but the second Gibbs got the chance he wouldn't hesitate to take his shot.<p>

"Jimmy I love you but Abby is like a sister. If you hurt her I don't think I'll be able to forgive you."  
>Emily was trying not to cry but it seemed like when it came to her things always went from bad to worse.<p>

"Just everyone shut up! He's going to pay no matter what you say so just shut up!"

"I don't know how you haven't noticed but there is no way you can possibly make him pay because he isn't even here."  
>Gibbs had come in during the shooting and Rossi hadn't been there so he assumed that's when he took off, but obviously Sterling had gotten himself so worked up he hadn't noticed.<p>

Looking around Sterling was shocked to see that was true.  
>Ziva had Hardison's head on her lap and was mumbling something silently.<br>JJ was still putting pressure on his leg and Garcia was off to the side tears pooling down her cheeks.  
>Rossi though, he was nowhere to be seen. "Oh he's going to pay, it might not be today or tomorrow but he will."<p>

Sterling was slowly backing up dragging Abby with him. "Please just let me go." Abby's voice could barely be heard.  
>She had stayed silent this whole time, not even allowing herself to breathe too deeply, in fear of causing herself unnecessary harm.<p>

"I can't do that Abby. You're my only way out of here and I plan on taking full advantage of that." He couldn't possibly get his revenge on Rossi if he was in jail now could he.

"This building's surrounded, you won't make it a mile.  
>Put your gun down and maybe we'll go easy on ya'." Fornell hoped Nate had called backup.<p>

"No we're out of here. I'd rather take my chances with this," He indicated to his gun "than with you." And as he slid through the back door another shot was fired.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey you!" Nate called coming up on the bouncer outside the casino.

"Yeah?" Morgan asked eyeing the other man skeptically.

"Detective Ford, I just witnessed a young woman breaking into the back of this establishment and I would like to go retrieve her." Nate informed authoritatively.

"No one's allowed in until opening." Those were his orders and he was sticking to 'em.

"Did you not just hear me? I said a woman broke in; she's probably robbing the joint right now.  
>So I would appreciate it if you let me in there to do my job." Nate tried pushing past but to no avail.<p>

"I'm sorry but Mr. Rossi said no one so it's his problem if there's a thief on the inside.  
>I'm only in charge of the outside which is where you are so unless you have a warrant that's where you'll stay." He didn't need to be on Rossi's bad side again.<p>

"I can always-" but Nate was interrupted as a gun went off.  
>"What are you doing?" Nate pulled on Morgan's shoulder to stop him before he entered the building.<p>

"I'm going in. My friends are in there and someone might be hurt." Morgan tried to keep his  
>nose out of things but he knew enough to know that Rossi had quite a few enemies that wanted him dead.<p>

Looking at the door as it flew open they were greeted with one flustered looking Rossi. "What happened in there?" Nate immediately questioned.

"Emily has a brother and he tried killing me, the nut! I'm getting out of here while I'm still in one piece, but you better get in  
>there and do the job my tax dollars pay you to do." Rossi ordered seeming to have collected his emotions and bottled them back up.<p>

"You're not going anywhere; I need you to tell me exactly what happened and everyone that's in that building."  
>Nate was going to take full advantage of the eyes and ears that had been in there when all of this had happened.<p>

"You can't make me stay here and do your job!" Rossi started walking toward his car in the back. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. 

Abruptly shoving Rossi into the nearest wall Nate grabbed his wrists and cuffed him."You don't help me and I will make sure you're charged as an accessory to whatever goes down in there."

"Ok, ok geeze just take these off and I'll tell you." He couldn't possibly get out of there with chains on so he decided to tell the clown what he wanted to hear.

"Alright," Nate agreed releasing one of Rossi hands.  
>Pulling Rossi by the collar he then led him to the lamp post where he re-cuffed him in a hug around it.<p>

"Hey I agreed I'd talk to you! What's this for?" This copper was definitely gonna regret this.

"To keep you honest. Now, when things are settled and I'm sure you weren't involved I'll let you be on your way.  
>So start talking." Nate was no fool and he was not letting the only man that came out of that building so far leave.<p>

"I was looking for my daughter in the main room when this man walked through from the back.  
>He had a knife pressed to my Abby's throat and was threatening to kill me."<p>

"And you just left her?" Came Morgan and Nate's questioning disbelief.

"He was gonna kill me! What good would I be to her dead?"  
>Rossi didn't like the looks he was receiving. He was a good father and he didn't care what they thought.<p>

"And if she gets killed instead? How do you save your own sorry ass and leave her in there alone?" Morgan was enraged.  
>Rossi deserved anything that came to him and more, but Abby was just an innocent girl unfortunate enough to be born in the Rossi family.<p>

"I had no choice, he started shooting! I barely got out of there with the skin on my teeth!"

"Then what happened?" Nate needed to move things along.

"I seen Hardison go down and I got out of there.  
>Emily had come in at some point and as I was leaving I'm almost positive that Fed of yours showed up." Rossi explained irately.<p>

"How many people are in there?" Nate needed to get reinforcements on the way.

"Just the girls and Hardison but in the side room in the back I think there were a few others."

"Put a number on it." Nate ordered.

"Around ten in the main room.  
>Five or so in the back, So maybe fifteen."<p>

"Can I trust you?" Nate addressed Morgan.  
>Nodding his confirmation Nate continued by handing him a card. "Call that number and ask for a Detective Munch.<br>Tell Munch it's an emergency and to get here as fast as he can and to bring the cavalry with him."

"Will do" Morgan went up the street to the corners pay phone.  
>It would be easier to call from there than the hotel.<p>

"Where are you going? You can't just leave me here!" Rossi yelled as Nate began entering the building.

"I can leave you any place of my choosing and if any of your guests start showing make sure to send them away." With that Nate carefully stepped in getting lost behind the doors.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Eliot" Morgan spoke into the speaker hurriedly.

_"Yeah I know I'm late Derek. Just hold my spot a little while longer will ya', I'll be there in twenty." Eliot had gotten slightly distracted in a business deal._

"No don't come down, the cops are gonna be swarming this place in minutes.  
>I just wanted to give you the heads up." Morgan rushed checking to make sure their conversation was still private.<p>

"_What happened?" Eliot was on full alert now, business be damned._

"I'll meet up with you at the house in ten to tell you." It was time to get off the phone.

_"Not the house._ _Come down to the_ _old bridge in half_ _an hour."_

"I'll be there."

_"... and Morgan."_

"Yeah?" Morgan really just wanted to leave but he knew that would bring him unnecessary attention and he was too smart for that.

_"Watch yourself." Eliot didn't know what was going on but he didn't want Morgan to end up taking the fall for something._

"I will." Morgan hung up. This had not turned out to be a good night at all.  
>One of his best friends who he considered to be almost a brother had been shot and might<br>be dead and Abby, one of his baby girls was being threatened with her life. No this was not a good night at all.

**"At some point it doesn't matter how you look at it. It all sucks."- Derek Morgan Criminal Minds**


	16. Getaway

**Chapter 16: Getaway**

**"An angry word is like a boomerang; Its force returns upon the one who sent it, And yet unlike it, for it has a fang Whose poison doubles after one has spent it."- Margaret E. Bruner**

"What do you think is going on out there?" Parker wondered.

She and Tony had been getting the extras that were needed at the bar and Spencer had been helping  
>one of the blackjack dealers get the game chips he needed to set up his table when a shot was heard.<p>

"I think it would be best if we just worry about what's in here for now Parker." Tony had kept everyone in their exact spots when what he knew to be a gun shot was heard.  
>The last thing anyone needed was to be running around the building half crazy while someone was firing a gun.<p>

"It has been quiet for awhile now Tony." One of the other workers complained.

"I think it would be best if we wait for someone to come in rather than us going out." Spencer told the whole room, but mainly his sister.

"Well no one asked you what ya' think, now did they kid."

"Dan leave him alone, he's right. I'm not going to have one of you ending up dead because you got bored of sittin' here."  
>Even though the kid was scrawny and could bore you to death within your first conversation he had still taken a liking to him and tried his best to make the other guys lay off.<p>

"Well who says you're the boss? I don't care what any of you do but I'm gettin' out of here." Dan said moving from his spot against the wall and to the door.

"Wait!" Mike grabbed Dan's attention, "I'm coming with you."

Grabbing the door handle he was surprised when it started turning in his hand. "Someone's trying to open the door." He whispered staring straight at Tony.

"Well let them open it." Reid advised.

"And why would I do that?" Dan really hated the kid.

"Because it could be help." Tony was once again trying to prevent a fight.

"And if it isn't?"

"Well you don't have much of a choice either way you idiot!  
>If it's help than good we can get out of here; if not do you think whoever is trying to get in here is just gonna stop because the door didn't open?<br>He's going to break his way in here anyway and shoot us all because you tried keeping him out. Now open the door because being a hostage is better than being dead any day!" Parker yelled.  
>She didn't care if the person on the other side of the door did hear her, it seemed like she was the only one in the room even bothering to think at the moment.<p>

About to pull the door open Dan stopped yet again as a knock started on the door followed by a hushed "LVPD".

"It's the cops."

"Move." Parker said without actually giving him a chance as she pushed him; literally moving him out of her way and nearly knocking him to the floor.

Opening the door she was met with an average looking man holding a gun loosely to his side.

"Is everyone alright in here?" Nate was happy when he found out that the main entrance didn't lead directly into the main room.  
>Instead it opened into a sitting room that had a hall that seemed to wrap around a good portion of the building.<br>So going down what he assumed was an employee's only pathway he started listening and looking for the placement of things.  
>The kitchen and laundry connections were easy to find since they were practically the first rooms on the right side where the hotel and casino were obviously connected.<br>After that the whole layout turned into a maze that Nate guessed was going to be good for business since most people  
>would probably get tired of trying to find their way out and end up back in the casino to gamble and drink some more.<p>

When he had made it just about all the way down the corridor he finally heard something other than  
>distant rumbles from the adjoined hotel and that was how he was now standing in front of a very angry looking blonde.<p>

"We're fine."

"Well good because I'm going to need all of you to stay exactly where you are." Nate hurriedly explained.

"I thought you were supposed to get us out of situations like this." Parker fumed, she was not looking forward to spending another minute with those four.

"Normally yes, but right now your safest bet is to stay right where you're at.  
>Now can someone tell me the best entrance to get into the main room unnoticed?"<br>Now that he knew most of the buildings layout and that the whole situation was relatively contained to one room it was time to get things moving.

"The back entrance in the alley is probably your best bet." Tony himself was annoyed with the prospect of sharing the same room with Mike and Dan for who knew how much longer.

"That's not an option." There was no way he had enough time to go around the whole building and through the back before something happened.

"If you go back to the beginning of the hall there should be a room you passed that was clearly marked electric." Reid started.  
>"In the back left corner behind all the junk there's a floor panel that you can pull up, it drops right down into the cellar.<br>From there all you have to do is find the staircase which should be right behind you depending on which way you came down.  
>It leads to a room just like this one with extra napkins, glasses, olives, table clothes, and other things you might run out of or need to replace.<br>That rooms exit is designed to be hidden so it's covered by three walls in the back corner of the bar so as long as you're quiet  
>you should be able to get right into the main room without anyone noticing." Spencer finished with what he hoped were profitable directions.<p>

"Thanks kid" Nate said pulling the door shut behind him as he started making his way to the electric room.  
>He was almost positive that the "door" he would be going through was supposed to be an exit only but he would<br>have to talk to Rossi about its purpose later because right now he had more urgent matters to deal with.

"How did you find that?" Parker was a bit envious of her brother.  
>She had been snooping around the place since she started working there and had been in both the cellar and electric room several times and hadn't come across that detail.<p>

"You're not the only one who likes to explore." He just hoped it wouldn't lose him his job; if any of them even had one after whatever was going on was over.  
>He would just have to make sure that things didn't get so bad that they ended up having to move back to Arizona.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He was just about to open the door that would grant him access to his desired location when another gunshot was heard followed closely by Gibbs' cold, "Don't you dare let that bastard get away!" Carefully stepping out of the room he quickly began following a running Fornell out the back door ignoring all the other occupants in the room.

"Where'd he go?" Fornell panted having lost both Gibbs and Sterling.

"How should I know, I was following you! You were following them remember." Nate was slightly winded himself as he reached Tobias' side at the top of the alley.

"Don't even blame-" but Tobias was cut off by screeching tires turning the corner and flying down the road followed closely by a second pair that stopped right in front of them.

"Get in!" Gibbs ordered flinging the passenger door open and barely waiting for the two to get inside before speeding off again doors not even closed.

**"Saves me from having to go on the roof and flash the Gibbs signal."- (T.C Fornell NCIS)**


	17. The Chase

**Chapter 17: The Chase**

**I had to stop driving my car for awhile... the tires got dizzy. -Steven Wright**

"What the hell is he doing?" Nate was trying to see what was going on in front of him but despite Gibbs' insane driving they were still a good distance behind Sterling.

"He's swerving all over the place." Fornell summed, squinting from the back to see a car in the distance clearly having trouble staying on the road.

"But why?" Nate barely got out before nearly smacking his head on the windshield at Gibbs' sudden acceleration.

"I think the girls fighting him but I'm more worried about him making it past that turn up there.  
>If he gets into that clearing it's gonna be a hell of a time catching him before he gets back onto the main road and disappears into traffic." Gibbs explained doing his best to catch up.<br>He really wished he had his own car at the moment and not this LVPD piece of junk.

"Damn." Fornell cursed hitting the back of their seat.  
>Sterling had just made it to the clearing Gibbs had mentioned and just their luck he of course turned into it.<p>

"Look" Nate pointed as they too followed.

"He isn't going to... He wouldn't would he?" Fornell was disbelieving as he watched the scene play out before him.

"He killed six people Tobias." Gibbs reminded, though he too hoped what they were seeing wasn't what they thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You've gotta go!" Sterling yelled, checking his mirrors for what seemed to be the hundreth time.  
>They were still being followed and the cops seemed to be getting closer.<p>

"What?" Abby cried. She had been doing her best to stay calm after she had been dragged  
>down the alley and thrown in this car but now he was getting angrier and she just wished she could disappear.<p>

"Open that door!"

"Why?" She sniffled. That did not sound good and she was starting to panic.

"You're my ticket out of this. Now open the door." Sterling ordered again.  
>This was the only idea he had that would let him get away clean.<p>

"NO" Abby pulled hard on the edge of the steering wheel praying they would just crash and stop.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sterling pried her hands away but the girl wouldn't stop pulling on the wheel and he was having a hard time keeping the car on the road.

"You're going to kill me anyway so why does it matter which way it happens!" She started hitting on him and trying to pull his hands off the steering wheel.

Grabbing for his gun Sterling was happy to see that Abby automatically stopped and stiffened.  
>"Sorry" he mumbled as he swung the end of his gun full force hitting her in the temple, effectively knocking her unconscious.<p>

Watching as the door was pushed for the third time it finally caught and stayed open.  
>The three had no other choice but to watch as Abby was pushed from the car and began tumbling away as Sterling continued to speed off.<p>

"Stop!" Nate yelled itching to jump out of the car.

"If we stop we lose him." Fornell disagreed.

Slamming on the brakes Gibbs hurriedly stopped the car before running out and to the unconscious girl.

"You think he would have kept her to insure his safety." Tobias huffed out as he finally reached where Gibbs had kneeled next to the girl.

"He knew if he tossed her we'd have no other choice but to stop so I think he just did." Nate was annoyed at Fornell's blatant disregard for the girl and just with the situation itself.

"We've got to get her to a hospital." Gibbs ordered, slowly lifting Abby and starting his way back to the car.  
>She was still breathing but it was shallow and uneven at best and he honestly didn't know if she'd make it.<p>

Jumping in the driver's seat Nate waited for Fornell to settle in the back with Gibbs before speeding off.  
>It had taken nearly four months and six bodies later but he finally knew who his murderer was and yet he still couldn't claim the satisfaction of saying he caught him.<br>Pressing just a little harder on the gas he silently vowed that he wouldn't lose a seventh person to that bastard.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Any news on the girl yet?" Munch questioned from his spot against the brick wall.  
>He had once again been left to babysit the crime scene and he was starting to feel like a rooky instead of the detective he had worked hard to become.<p>

"She was bleeding internally when we got there; she was rushed right into surgery." Gibbs informed.  
>He had made sure Munch was informed on their current situation about an hour ago and now he had finally made his way back to the crime scene.<br>He hated hospitals on his best days and there was no way he was going to spend the night in one with a killer on the loose.  
>This may not have been his case but he was knee deep in it now and there was no way he planned on backing down; things had become almost personal.<p>

"What's going on here?" Nate had noticed things were particularly quiet for everything that had gone down.

"I rounded everyone up and got them taken to the station, the man who was shot went to the hospital, he passed out from too much blood loss.' Munch answered as he began to rub his arm.  
>"The woman I presume to be his lady was near hysterics. By the time I got her away from him so the medics could do their job she had dug craters into my arm."<p>

"What about him?" Tobias jerked his head in the direction of the man cuffed to a pole a few feet away.

"If it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here. Apparently my key doesn't work in your cuffs."  
>John spoke straight to Nate as he pushed himself off the wall and toward Rossi who looked to be close to shivering.<p>

"How longs he been there?" Gibbs followed taking a bit of satisfaction from Rossi's discomfort.

"Not long, maybe two, three hours tops." Nate couldn't help the sardonic smirk that began to appear as he took his time searching for his keys.

"You wanna hurry up." Rossi growled.  
>He was sore and cold and most definitely angry.<p>

"Pipe down." Fornell said disgustedly.  
>The guy was slimy and shaky; just like a wet rat.<p>

"When I get done with you you'll regret the day you were born!  
>I'm gonna sue the whole LVPD!" Rossi pulled on his cuffs; they weren't even attempting to take them off!<p>

"Good thing I don't work for the police department then." Gibbs shot back.  
>He couldn't believe this scum's daughter was in the hospital right now and all he was doing was tossing around empty threats.<p>

"I'll sue the city itself then! I don't care if I have to sue the whole state, but by the time I'm done you can  
>guarantee you won't find work anywhere around here again!" He was not going to be mocked like this. They were going to pay.<p>

"I can give you the numbers to some great lawyers if you're in search of one." Munch threw in laughing as Nate finally uncuffed him.

"How about you stop with the empty threats and start worrying about your daughter and the situation you're in." Gibbs advised taking the lead in escorting Rossi to their car.

"I haven't done anything!" Rossi protested, trying not to stumble as he was nearly dragged by the neck.

"It's always nice to see such a concerned parent." Munch was nothing if not seeping sarcasm at the moment.  
>The man had heard their whole conversation and knew how poorly his child was doing and yet he cared for nothing more than saving his own skin.<p>

No one noticed the man lurking in the shadows listening as they continued to bicker before finally getting in the car and driving off.

**"You have to ask yourself, what kind of father you want to be, and when you figure that out, then you'll know what to do."- (David Rossi Criminal Minds)**


	18. Visiting hours

**Chapter 18: Visiting hours**

**Time rushes toward us with its hospitality tray of infinitely varied narcotics, even while it is preparing us for its inevitably fatal operation.- Tennessee Williams**

"What did you find out?" Morgan whispered as Eliot snuck back up the corridor where they had agreed to meet.

"Hardison's up in room 127 but he's got a load of cops up there questioning him." Eliot informed as he kept a careful eye out for anyone who might be coming.

"Does it look like they're going to be leaving soon?" Morgan wanted to go and make sure his friend was okay but he had barely  
>made it away the first time when everyone was being arrested. Then the second time when he had gone back after meeting Eliot<br>to see if he could learn anything new about what was happening with Abby and he really didn't want to push his luck with a third encounter.

"The nurse I was talking to was pretty tight lipped but from what she did tell me they just got up there not too long ago so it'll probably be awhile still.  
>At least you know he's doing well though, they wouldn't be talking to him right now if he wasn't. What about Abby?" Eliot was glad that Hardison seemed to have a full<br>recovery in his future but he was still worried about Abby. The only thing he knew was something had happened that landed her in the hospital and that was exactly why they were there.

"I couldn't get a thing from any of the nurses but I overheard a doctor saying it was a miracle  
>she was still alive after being tossed out of a moving car." Morgan had to grab Eliot as he went to leave, eyes on fire.<br>"Visiting hours are over and I've already been asked to leave twice, there's no way you're getting in there tonight.  
>Let's get out of here before we bring anymore unwanted attention to ourselves El."<p>

"If you wanna leave be my guest but I'm not going anywhere until I see for myself that she's alright." How was he supposed to just go  
>after finding out someone he cared about, and there weren't too many of 'em, had been thrown out of a car and wasn't even expected to be living by doctors.<p>

"She's on the third floor." Morgan relented. "I didn't notice anyone but watch yourself."

"You leaving?"

Shaking his head Morgan told him, "I'm gonna keep an eye on things around here, I'll be around when you're done."  
>He might not have liked the idea of hanging around there anymore but he'd been working with Eliot for<br>over eight years and they'd gone through a lot together, he wasn't about to leave him alone now.

Silently shutting the door behind him Eliot hesitantly made his way to the chair beside the bed.  
>Lying in the middle of the bed was a bruised, battered, and barely recognizable looking Abby. "What did he do to you?"<br>Eliot whispered as he ran his fingers over a nastily blackened bruise that started at her hairline and traveled down to the beginnings of her cheekbone.

There was a cast covering her left arm and an expression on her face that couldn't possibly be described as anything other than pained.  
>Listening to the labored breaths that were filling the room Eliot came to the conclusion that she must have taken damage to her ribs, if not her lungs, or possibly both.<br>"You better not get yourself into this kinda mess again Abs." Eliot chastised as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.  
>"I keep telling ya' to get away from your parents, from the likes of the rest of us.<br>You're a good girl and you could have so much more if you'd just go after it, maybe this will finally show you that you belong someplace better."

Rising from his chair Eliot placed a soft kiss on her forehead before promising, "I'm gonna make this right Abby. You just return the favor and get better, OK?"  
>Knowing that he wasn't going to be receiving an answer he decided it was best to make his exit for the night.<br>He wouldn't be back but he was content with the knowledge that his friends were still alive; maybe not well but they were still breathing and it was looking like it would stay that way.

Making his way out of the hospital Eliot didn't bother looking for Morgan knowing that the other man would appear soon enough, which he did.

"How was she?" He knew it must have been bad judging by the shake of the head Eliot gave as he chose to stay silent.

"What now?"

"We find him."

"We find him." Morgan echoed feeling the same anger he had just heard coming from Eliot.

Setting his shoulders Eliot started forming his plan.  
>Sterling was going to pay that was for sure he just didn't know how yet.<br>Be it a month or a year he would regret the day he ever messed with their family.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What exactly do you do for Rossi?" Nate questioned the petite blonde in front of him.

"What exactly do you do Mr. Ford?" Parker deflected.  
>She was not a common criminal to be arrested and dragged into a police<br>station and she certainly wasn't going to help the man who was behind that happening.

"OK let's go at this from a different angle. How long have you been working for Rossi?" Nate questioned.  
>All he wanted was to build a case against the Rossi's but this girl was starting to rub him the wrong way.<p>

"How long have I been working for Rossi?" Parker was genuinely confused.  
>She never worked for Rossi and even if she wasn't going to help him he should know enough to know that.<br>After all he was a detective.

"YES! Simple question, simple answer! How long have you worked for him?" Nate slammed his fist on the table.  
>He was beyond frustrated; no matter what he asked her he was asked a question in return.<p>

"I've never worked for him." She answered simply.

"You are wearing a uniform to a casino he owns! So stop lying to me before I get you charged for interfering with an investigation!"

"He owns the uniform too, but how is that interfering with your investigation?" Parker yelled.  
>She was beyond annoyed with his stupid questions.<p>

"Stop playing du-" Nate began shouting but was interrupted by Munch as he said, "Her brother gave me everything we need to know. She's clear to go."

Glad that he would be done with this woman's insanity Nate quickly left as she began tossing insults his way.

"You good?" Spencer asked as Parker made her way out of the room she was being held in.

"I'm fine." Parker assured not sure how she felt about Spencer going all big brother on her.

"What did they ask you guys?" Tony wondered coming up behind them.  
>He hadn't been interviewed yet and he was a bit nervous.<p>

"About our involvement with Rossi and the casino.  
>He even asked me what I knew about an apartment house fire." Reid answered still a bit confused with that question.<p>

"A fire?" Tony thought that was weird but who knew what was going on with everything that had been happening lately.

"I'd like to set Detective Ford on fire." Parker mumbled darkly for which she received two very worried stares. "What?" Geeze, it wasn't like she meant it.

"You really worry me sometimes" Spencer said shaking his head disbelievingly "Let's get out of here before you get us arrested."

"Bye" Parker waved happily as Tony just stood there still a bit disbelieving before waving slightly in return.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Watching as a silver haired man walked into the room Garcia swallowed thickly, he did not look happy.  
>He just sat there quietly as she was slowly losing control of her emotions.<br>How could he be so calm when he was scaring her half to death?

After a few more moments of that intense glare she felt all her resolve crumble as she yelled, "Stop that! I'll tell you whatever you want if you just stop looking at me like that!"

That was even easier than he thought. "Tell me everything," and as he sat back smirking she did just that.

**Penelope's house of "how may I save your ass today?" - Penelope Garcia, Criminal Minds**


	19. Consequences

**Chapter 19: Consequences**

**A man does what he must- in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures - and that is the basis of all human morality. - Winston Churchill**

**2 months later**

"Hey Rossi!" A big burly man shouted as he came up behind his intended target.

"Yes" Rossi looked up from the book he had been reading, coming to realize he was completely surrounded by at least eight men.  
>He was currently sitting in prison thanks to his good for nothing wife.<br>Those so called friends of hers had started singing the second the feds squeezed them a bit and his beloved darling had in return squealed on him to lessen her sentence.  
>Now he was simply waiting for his weasel of an attorney to do his job and get him out of here so he could return the favor.<p>

"It seems we have a mutual friend."

"And that would be?" He quickly stood. The numbers against him seemed to have tripled in the time it took him to blink.  
>What was a real shocker though was the faces of some of the men he had insured would protect him during his stay standing there looking ready to attack him.<p>

"Oh his name isn't important but he told me to tell you now he's really glad he ain't your boy seein' as how you treated your girl and all."

Knowing exactly who this man was talking about Rossi tried his best to think of a way out of this that wouldn't involve him losing any blood.  
>But the more he racked his brain and the more he thought about it the more his heart began racing and he couldn't help the sweat that began piling on his face.<br>That man was crazy on a good day, that's exactly why he hired him, but now looking at his apparent friends he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"You see I got a little girl myself so I thought I'd do us all a favor and maybe give you a little parenting lesson."  
>With that he kneed Rossi right in the stomach sending him to the floor as he clutched his middle and curled into himself.<p>

As he lay there barely groaning at what felt like millions of hands and feet leaving their marks with each blow that was given he thought of his little girl and everything he had put her through.  
>Maybe he did deserve this after all, but the thought of never being able to change that, the fact that these men weren't going to let him change that brought tears to his eyes.<br>He was never going to see his Abby again and that was his last thought as he was mercifully kicked in the head sending him into a blissfully permanent oblivion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Rossi's dead" Fornell informed Gibbs as he hung up his phone.  
>"He was jumped by a gang of inmates this afternoon.<br>The warden says by the time the guards got all the men off of him and back under control  
>he was already beaten beyond recognition and stabbed a few times with an item they've yet to identify."<p>

"All that work and he didn't even make it to trial." Gibbs sighed not sure what he thought of the outcome.

"And his wife nearly getting off free to insure that happening." Fornell agreed.  
>Sophie had been given 18 months in a minimum security prison in return for her testimony<br>against her husband which she had willingly agreed to considering she could be facing up to 10 years otherwise.

"Do they know who was behind it?" Gibbs had a feeling he knew, maybe not the who, but he was almost positive on the why.

"Nope, they're still trying to find answers but no one's talking.  
>He knew it was a federal case so he wanted us to know first but he assured he'd call<br>back when they learn more." Fornell relayed what he had been told. "Where are you going?"

"To call Captain Cragen and see what they've come up with on Sterling." Gibbs answered as he left.  
>He wasn't happy about getting pushed off the case but Rossi was the original reason for him even joining the<br>investigation to begin with and when they had got him there was no need for them to continue working with the LVPD.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do you want to do something about that circus in the hallway!" Captain Cragen shouted.

He had just gotten off the phone with Agent Gibbs and he was not in a good mood.  
>Not only did he have a frenzy of reporters trying to stampede their way into a story but<br>he had just been reminded that his murderer was still on the loose, alive and very much free.

"Why me?" Munch said exasperatedly.  
>He was working on figuring the reason behind a mother drowning her three young children, not to mention all the extra hours he had dedicated to finding Sterling.<br>They were keeping a close eye on his sister who had returned to Chicago shortly after everything had happened, but from what they knew he hadn't attempted to make contact.

"We both will." Nate hurriedly agreed seeing that Cragen was about to burst a blood vessel.

"Speak for yourself."

"Shut up" Nate growled pulling his unwilling partner with him.

As they opened their office door they were nearly swarmed by many different men blinding them with a multitude of camera flashes.

"If you would all calm down and act like the civilized gents we know you to be then we will gladly answer your questions."  
>Munch tried his best to tame the sarcasm but it was hard when they were acting like a bunch of wild animals.<p>

"What can you tell us about the death of David Rossi?" A short balding man asked; paper and pad at the ready.

"That you're on the wrong doorstep." Munch didn't even try to hide his annoyance now.  
>Honestly how dumb could these journalists get?<p>

"What my partner means is that we have no involvement on the case that has been made against Rossi.  
>So even though his death has come as a shock to us all and we would all like answers we have none to provide you with at the moment.<br>You will have to get in contact with the Federal investigators that are assigned with his case for any other information.  
>We are sorry that we couldn't have been of more help and wish you the best in your search for the truth." Nate said easily smoothing over his partners rudeness with some falsified flattery.<br>He didn't exactly like these baboons either but you never knew when they'd come in handy and he had learned early on they didn't tend to help someone who constantly demeaned them.

"So you're saying he was in no way connected to the murders of all these women." A dark haired woman appeared a challenging look in her eye.

"And you would be?" Nate asked turning back around to face the woman he hadn't noticed earlier.

"Olivia Benson." The woman was standing there expectantly.

"He did not murder those women." Nate crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"So he is connected then? Was that the reason he was killed?" She pressed.

"Yeah, why haven't you brought in that cutie killer?" Another man shouted from the back.

"We've already told you all we know now thank you for your time but we have to be getting back to work."  
>Munch hurriedly excused making his way back into the office as dozens more questions were shouted.<p>

"I have a feeling that woman is going to be a pain in our side." Nate went back to his desk thinking about what had been said.

"More like a pain in our-"

"HEY" Captain Cragen interrupted what he knew would be a vial comment from Munch.

"He did say he'd make him pay though, do you think Sterling was behind Rossi's murder?"  
>Nate had talked with Gibbs about everything that had happened and according to what he was told it was highly likely.<p>

"That's what you two are going to find out and while you're at it check up on the sister." Captain Cragen ordered.  
>Sterling had been playing with him for over six months and it was high time they got the man placed where he belonged.<p>

**That's the funny thing about conmen, they don't bluff. - Jim Sterling (Leverage)**


	20. New Beginnings

**Chapter 20: New beginnings**

**Make new friends but keep the old; those are silver, these are gold.- The opening of the poem New friends and Old friends by Joseph Parry**

"Hello Mr. Reid." Jimmy said as he pushed Mrs. Prylan's wheelchair closer to the window.

"Spencer's fine." He always felt like he was being compared to his father when he was called by his sir name.

"Hi Mrs. Prylan" Parker walked over excitedly "Want some?"  
>She offered a piece of the pear she was eating, not understanding why the woman suddenly looked so nervous.<p>

"That's very kind of you Miss Parker but I think it's time Mrs. Prylan be getting back to her room."  
>They had just come from her room but Palmer knew that Mrs. Prylan was beginning to get agitated by Parker's presence.<p>

"What's up with her?" Parker watched as they left down the hall.

"I can't imagine." Reid just knew he'd be giving yet another apology before their visit was over.

"Hey Finn!" Parker shouted running across the room and to the man in question.

"Hey Parker!" He greeted as he set down the broom he was using.  
>He had quickly taken a liking to the woman who claimed he was the most interesting thing at the sanitarium.<p>

"Where's mom?" She wondered as she pulled him into a quick hug.

"She's been reading that book Spencer dropped off for her." Finn was wondering himself what topic  
>could have caught her interest so that she had been reading for nearly three hours straight.<p>

"Then she's having a good day." Parker exclaimed excitedly.

"She's been having a good week." Finn was happy to tell her.

"That's wonderful." Spencer was glad to hear they would be getting to spend a visit with their mother that would hopefully be incident free.

"Let's go let her know you're here then." Finn grabbed the supplies he had been using  
>as Parker took the broom and they started up the hall to Diana Reid's room, Spencer following.<p>

"Mom" Spencer announced his presence as he knocked on the open door.

Looking up from her book Diana was thrilled to see both of her children standing in the doorway. "Come in."

"Like your book?" Parker asked as she hugged her mother receiving a kiss in return.

"Yes I do Parker. Breena has even offered to come by later to discuss the parts she's gotten the chance to read."

"Breena's been reading with you?" Spencer wondered as he received his own kiss.

"Not with me but I did let her take it home the other night. She wasn't joking when she said she enjoyed  
>reading; we can talk for hours about our favorite works." Diana was glad she had someone to share her passion with.<p>

"That's nice." Parker sat on her mother's bed bouncing slightly.

"Enough about me though, tell me what you two have been up to." Diana set her book to the side giving her children her full attention.

"When Mr. Hotchner was arrested as an accessory to something some Anderson dude did Spence took over the teller's job who was promoted to management."  
>Parker wasn't clear on the exact details but she knew her brother had a job and that was all she really cared about.<p>

"I'm working at the bank as a teller." Spencer covered quickly as he shot Parker a glare.  
>He hoped his mom didn't think too much on what his sister said, she didn't need to make herself sick worrying about something of no importance.<p>

"It's nice that you've found yourself a respectable job, I didn't like the idea of you working in a casino."  
>Diana was glad her daughter especially hadn't ended up in that establishment; it was no place for a respected young lady to be seen.<p>

"I do enjoy the work I do there even if Elliot hasn't exactly taken to me yet. I've also enrolled in a few classes to start this spring."  
>Spencer had been shocked when he realized that with his new job he would finally be able to afford to continue his education like he'd dreamed.<p>

"Elliot's the security guard at the bank but it's ok, he's grumpy to everyone." Parker answered the unasked question.

"Have you thought about what you'll become?" Diana was sad that she had not been able to provide  
>her children with an extended education but happy that Spencer had made that dream of hers come true for himself.<p>

"Right now I'm just going to enjoy the actual concept but I think I may delve deeper into mathematics."  
>He was clearly excited by this but his mother could tell he was doing his best not to go off on one of his rambles that were actually quite informative.<p>

"And how have you been spending your time?" She was always interested in the antics of her quirky daughter.

"I've been helping out my friend Abby. She got pushed-"

"PARKER!" Spencer yelled at his sister who jumped slightly not expecting it.

He hadn't told his mother about any of the insanity that had happened that night.  
>He didn't think it would do her any good knowing they had landed themselves right in the middle<br>of a murderer, the Italian mafia, and a brothel owned by one of their friends who also turned out to be a madam.

"Well she hurt her leg pretty badly so me and a few of her friends have been helping her with the business her father left her."  
>Parker decided it best to leave out the fact that Abby had only been out of the hospital a little over two weeks and that the business was the very<br>casino her mother didn't want her working in. Ironically enough the casino of all things was his only legitimate business and all the others had been confiscated.

"What exactly does that entitle?"

"Well Tony's been working on a bit of everything trying to get things up and running again.  
>JJ is still helping in her spare time but she got a contract for a clothing line in one of the department stores so we don't see her much.<br>Ziva got cast in some movie about a dog or was it a monster, maybe an alien, but according to her it's going to be bigger than Casa Blanca.  
>I wouldn't know though, I've never seen it, but she's filming right now and says it'll be out within a year or two." Parker shrugged quickly continuing.<br>"Penelope is still working with Abby but she said she was taking her lesson seriously and getting out of wardrobe and did I tell you I was offered the position of manager." Parker wasn't really sure what that meant exactly but she knew she'd end up boss of someone which was better than them bossing her.

"That's wonderful, what will you be managing?"

Shrugging her shoulders Parker decided to liven things up, "Do you wanna hear about Spencer's girlfriend? Hardison was saying something  
>about him playing with fire when he chained himself to her." She continued with Alec's teasing, absolutely loving the crimson color her brother's face had turned.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Galway, Ireland**

"You're a hard man to find." Came a primal growl from behind his right ear.

Slowly turning around Sterling came nearly nose to nose with one Eliot Spencer.

Thankfully he was outdoors though and had options of escape, he had heard of this man and was not very inclined to see if the stories were true.

Turning to run he was met with a tall black man's fist connecting with his face, "Not so fast Sterling, I've got some dental work with your name on it."

**Anybody wanna do my job? Huh? I get punched and kicked. (Eliot Spencer - LEVERAGE)**


End file.
